


AU Time Is A Construct Anyway August

by booabug



Series: ML Prompt Months 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Airport AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/pseuds/booabug
Summary: Love Square-centric one shots for prompts fromAU Yeah August 2019!Stories/updates as unpredictable as my time management skills, but as warm and cute as a snug bug & smitten kitten tend to be.Ch.1 (Airport) A Flighty PropositionYou know the romcom dramatic kiss at airport and everyone cheers trope? Let's have fun with that.





	AU Time Is A Construct Anyway August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the romcom dramatic kiss at airport and everyone cheers trope? Let's have fun with that.

Working an information desk at Charles de Gaulle Airport has given me enough to complain about for millennia. I could start at the beginning of time and still be talking now. Although… there are some highlights. This one’s my favourite- the first thing I everyone.

It’s about her, waiting at Arrivals. Well, her and her boyfriend. Husband? Wait, no, not yet. Anyway, she’s here so often, of course I know the little lady’s name: Marinette. I’ve been waiting too, with one eye on her as she watches the terminal exit.

Even when I get a customer, there’s no missing when—there it is—like a cat spotting a canary, she bolts up, focused. Happy as the cat who _caught_ the canary, she cries, “Adrien!”

“Marinette!”

Monsieur tall, blonde, and smitten rushes so quick towards her, mind only on her, he lets go of his suitcase. It drops with a _thud_ I can hear from here. He nearly bowls her over, scooping her up in his arms, but she’s laughing. Marinette laughs the entire time Adrien’s lifting her in the air and spinning the both of them, gushing and fawning.

I don’t need to hear the words to know they’re all about how he’s missed her so bad, he loves her so much, he's sorry she was lonesome, yada yada. He’s so loud that he drowns her out, but I know she’s saying the same kind of thing. That’s just how they are.

Then they kiss. Long and sickeningly sweet, like lovers who haven’t seen each other for months.

I smile, a bit, maybe—but it’s not the best part.

When your job can be _so_ boring, you have to make the most of what you get. Slowly, I clap. I clap as loud as I can.

Soon, the rest of the info desk joins. Then other employees. Then everyone in is clapping; people who don’t even work here are watching Adrien and Marinette with applause. It’s raucous this time. Somewhere from the crowd are whoops and cheers. There’s a few wolf whistles, and someone yells something; I don’t know their language, but I’m pretty sure they’re calling for something airport inappropriate.

The couple breaks away, embarrassed, and carry on with the barest of touches plus the most idle, neutral, crowd dispersing chatter possible. They’re almost at the desk when Marinette cries, “Oh! Your suitcase,” and rushes back. Her boyfriend turns, but she’s gone.

He looks after her a while, until he finally realizes that standing there waiting would look hilariously awkward. Instead, Adrien approaches me with a tight smile.

_“Plagg,”_ he greets through gritted teeth. “Do you have to do that _every time?”_

_“Captain Agreste, _good to see you again!” I grin, resting my chin on my hand as I lean on the desk. He leans opposite me, staring flatly. “And yes, I do, I really do, each and every, let me think… twelve, thirteen days out of the month?”

His despairing groan only makes my joy stronger. Lifting his pilot’s cap off long enough to muss up his hair, he looks to Marinette. She’s strolling back now, suitcase in tow.

“But…” I drawl out. He turns back to me with _such _weariness that has nothing to do with his long flight. The fact that he looks _so tired_, because of _me? _Why, it just makes my grin all wide and toothy. “If you finally use that ring in your pocket, maybe I could give Captain _Dupain-Cheng_ a break.”

“Shh!” he looks wildly between Marinette and myself with a furious blush. He’s also a bit plain furious. She’s still metres away, but he hisses quietly, “How did you know I have it on me?”

“I didn’t. I do now.”

“Plagg...”

“Ooooh, were you going to propose here?”

“_Plagg.”_

My cheeks hurt from grinning at him. He’s going to get permanent frown lines at this rate.

“Are you two at it again?” Marinette asks lightly, drawing Adrien’s attention. 

The moment his focus is on her, his expression turns soft, easy smile positively serene—until the bill of his cap bonks her hair. I snort. It’s funny every time.

He apologizes with a sheepish smile. She giggles as he tucks it under his arm then gives her a kiss on each cheek; she kisses his cheeks in return. It takes another second of saccharine gazing in each other’s eyes before she turns to me and asks, “Plagg, Adrien isn’t giving you any trouble, is he?”

“Darling, it’s _him-”_

I sigh loudly over his grumbling. “There’s this _thing _he _said _he would do, but _hasn’t,”_ I say, sounding pitiful, bereft, “It’s _torturing _me. I’m just _waiting, _and I’ve been waiting _so long!”_

She looks between me and her would-be fiancee. “Honey, did you promise Plagg something?”

“Wh-no! I never promised him anything.”

“Hmm...” I hum noncommittally. He glares. Strictly speaking, it is true. Plus the fun’s over and my break’s starting soon so I say, “Forget it. You two lovebirds run along.”

“You two have the weirdest friendship,” Marinette says with fond smile. She heaves a sigh and rolls her eyes at the two of us. “Well, have a good day, Plagg.”

“Seeya, kid.”

They walk away a bit, pause when he insists on holding the suitcase himself, then continue as they wave goodbye. Marinette turns her head first, giving me the opportunity to waggle my ring finger at Adrien.

He glares and holds up a different finger at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien intends to take Marinette's surname when they get married already and I cannot be convinced otherwise.
> 
> Crossposted on [my Tumblr.](https://booabug.tumblr.com/post/187183753773/)


End file.
